The invention relates to a medical forceps, in particular for minimal invasive surgery.
From German published patent application DE 197 34 781 A1, for example, there is known a bipolar gripping forceps for minimal invasive surgery. With this forceps the jaw parts of the forceps jaw are opened and closed via toggle lever elements by way of moving an actuation rod arranged in the inside of the forceps shank. In order to insulate those parts of the jaw part conducting current these parts have an insulation coating. The disadvantage of these coatings is the fact that they must have a certain layer thickness in order to ensure adequate insulation properties. At the same time it is disadvantageous that the layer thickness on the surfaces is, for example, thicker than at the edges. Furthermore, due to the relatively thick insulation layers the wall thickness of the individual parts consisting of metal must be reduced, by which means the stability is reduced to a considerable extent. Furthermore, the toggle lever mechanics are complicated in manufacture and assembly.